


Tobi's Song of Doom

by Midnathething



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Fic, Don't ask why both Tobi and Sasori are alive and in the Akatsuki, Pre-Serius Tobi, Pre-Tobi is Madara, Pre-Tobi is Obito, The Akatsuki's on a boat because reasons, The only influence this has on the plot is that the others can't get away from his singing, This was made in 2012 of course Tobi's an idiot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnathething/pseuds/Midnathething
Summary: As Tobi sat on the boat he remembered a song. Because he'd been taught that sharing is caring he shared the song in the only way one can.Unfortunately, Tobi can't sing.





	Tobi's Song of Doom

Idly tapping his fingers Tobi looked around. He, along with the Zetsu-San and the other members of Akatsuki, was on a boat. He wasn't sure why they were on the boat, though he supposed he might have a vague idea if he'd listened to that meeting earlier. Maybe. Their leader wasn't known for sharing information. Zetsu-San would tell him that this was why hadn't been sent on a spying mission by himself yet. Apparently tuning out the boring stuff made being a good spy hard, who knew? An irritated shout brought Tobi back to the present. The Akatsuki, sans Itachi, Leader-Sama, and Konan, had been arguing since they left. The masked nin briefly wondered if anyone had debated throwing someone overboard. Probably.

Tobi was beginning to think that the others had forgotten he was there in the first place, though he would admit that he _had_ been far quieter than usual. It still made the dark haired nin pout. He brightened abruptly when an idea began to form. The other members had been arguing since they'd left the base and Tobi was willing to bet that that meant moral was low. What better way to raise it then than singing? A grin forming under his mask, Tobi thought back to a song he'd heard a few months before Hidan had joined their ranks. Excited, he began to sing. Loudly.

Unfortunately, Tobi was tone deaf.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream!" He sang.

A stunned silence fell over the boat and Tobi paused his singing, feeling the gazes of his coworkers fall on him. Their expressions ranged from shock to horror to mild irritation. Even Hidan seemed at a loss for words for once, although he recovered quickly enough.

"What... The fuck?" Hidan asked slowly, shattering the moment of silence. With the silence broken and no protests provided to his singing, Tobi decided to launch into the next verse of his song.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the waterfall! Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, falling to our demise!" His tone suggested that the short song was, thankfully, now over.

Sasori cleared his throat, an odd noise from a puppet. "So who taught you that song, Tobi?" The former Suna nin was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"One of Kakuzu's dead partners!" The masked nin chirped, radiating glee.

"Damn, that means we can't kill them..." Was the dark response.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece can also be found on my FFnet account, aka this is the "No, I didn't steal that work," note.  
> Uh, also no offense meant to tone deaf people I guess?


End file.
